ChibiShiki ataca!
by Uchiha Hyuuga Anna
Summary: Shiki é um garoto calmo e desanimado...mas não sei se é sempre desse jeito! ShikixRima eu acho xD


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight não me pertence,o mesmo pertence á Matsuri Hino

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight não me pertence,o mesmo pertence á Matsuri Hino...u.ú

Explicações: Como o nome da mãe do Shiki ainda não apareceu,eu e "Violeth Shiki" colocamos o nome dela de Violeth.É uma looonga história então eu vou resumir...Bom,como somos malucas (xD) nos colocamos na família dos personagens de nossos animes e mangas preferidos!Mas também,quantos otakus também não fazem isso?! E a Violeth Shiki se colocou como a mãe do Shiki e do Aidou...Enfim,vamos ver o resultado dessa fic 3

Chibi-Shiki ataca!!

Num fim de tarde de verão,uma mulher de longos cabelos e olhos azuis caminhava pelas ruas da cidade quando encontra duas figuras familiares.

Violeth - Oi Shiki-chan

Shiki- Oi ¬¬

Shiki Senri é um garoto alto de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis,com um ar sempre desanimado.Ao seu lado caminhava Tooya Rima,uma garota um pouco menor que Shiki e de cabelos loiros amarrados em Maria-chiquinha com olhos azuis também.

Violeth -oi filhooo!! Kaname-sama está cuidando bem de você??

Shiki- Tanto faz ¬¬

Violeth -Ah é assim?TENHA MODOS MENINO!!EU SOU SUA MÃE!!Ò.ó

Shiki- o.o'

Violeth -Bom menino...nn

Shiki- ¬¬

Violeth -Se ele não estiver eu vou chamar o seu pai pra dar um jeito nele!!...Como é o nome do seu pai?!José?! o.õ

Shiki- Você esqueceu o nome do meu pai? ¬¬

Violeth -É meu ex marido...tenho total direito de esquecer..u.u

Shiki- O nome dele é Rido ¬¬

Violeth - Shiki-chan...volta logo pra casa,tá?A mamãe está com saudades...xD

Shiki -Problema é seu...¬¬

Violeth -Shiki!!O que deu em você?Não fale assim!!...Magoou...i.i

Shiki- Muahahaha!!

Rima - O.O'

Violeth -Rima...dá uma olhada pra ver se os olhos dele tem cores diferentes...

Rima - ok! ò.ó7- Após examinar os olhos de Senri,fala- Bom...os olhos continuam com a cor linda que eles sempre foram -

Violeth -Hum...shiki você está passando tempo demais com o José...opa...Rido

Shiki- Quem disse isso? Muahahaha!!

Violeth -ta na sua cara,¬¬

Shiki- ¬¬

Shiki- Eu sou apenas uma marionete para Rido-sama! -faz reverência

Rima - ó.ò:

Violeth -Shiki está rindo igualzinho a ele no dia do nosso casamento...vixe...meu filho está louco de vez!!oO'...Rima,pega uma corda e um saco...eu ligo pro hospício!!

Rima - ó.ò - em estado de choque

Violeth -Rima...?...Ta...eu pego o saco!Shiki...fica bonitinho ai como uma boa marionete!!

Shiki- SAI DE PERTO DE MIM SUA LOUCAAA!! AAAAHHHH!!

Violeth -EIII 

Shiki para de gritar e correr (com uma pausa dramática)

Shiki -Muahaha!!-volta a gritar e correr

Violeth -SOU SUA MÃE!RESPEITO É BOM E EU GOSTO!!-ela suspira e afirma- Ok...hora de tomar medidas drásticas- Violeth pega o telefone e digita oito números.

Voz-Alô?

Violeth -RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!ÒÓ

Rima - O.O- assustada e em estado de choque

Shiki- O.O- assustado também

Violeth -VEM DAR UM JEITO NO SEU FILHO!!Ò.Ó

Chibi-Shiki -Muahahaha!! Eu sou um bolinho de arroz!! D -cantarolando- Meus braços vieram depois!! 3

Violeth -Tá bom...ele ta meio doido...mas...aaah!!VEM LOGOOOO RIDOO!!

Chibi-Shiki - Minhas pernas ainda estão por vir!! xD...E eu não tenho boquinha pra sorrir... T.T

Rima - O.O'- ainda em estado de choque

Rido chega em uma vassoura...ele é o pai de Shiki...possui olhos de cores diferentes.

Violeth -Muahahahaha!!-após a risada maléfica caem raios ao fundo

Chibi-Shiki - Eu quelu chocolate papai!! T.T - e abraça a perna do pai

Rido puxando Shiki pela orelha- Filho...olha só... você tem que se comportar...se não a sua mãe vai ficar muuuito,muuuuuuiiitooo irritada,vai descontar em mim e olha só... você traumatizou a Rima-chan...

Rima - O.O'

Rido- Viiu?

Violeth- José...digo,Rido...anda com esse sermão.

Chibi-Shiki - Mas papai,eu to comportadinhu...Portanto que a mamãe não desconte em mim tá ótimo 3.E daqui a pouco a Rima-chan acorda!!Agora, Shiki-chan quer chocolate!!BUAA!! !T.T

Violeth- Ok...não funcionou...u.ú...Plano 2!

Rido- Sim senhora!ò.ó7 SHIKI!!É UMA ORDEM DO SEU MESTRE!!VOLTA AO NORMAL E NÃO ME FAÇA DIZER 2 VEZES!!

Chibi-Shiki - Naaumm!!Se o papai me pegar no pega-pega,eu penso duas vezes!!- Sai correndo mais rápido que um trovão -

Rido-Muito bem.Rima-chan... você deu sakê pra ele?Fala a verdade!

Rima saindo do estado de cheque - Quem eu??Não!!Claro que não!!

Violeth- Ela deu...n.n

Rima- hehehe '-envergonhada:

Violeth- Então o jeito é esperar o efeito passar...

Rido dando com a vassoura no Shiki depois de milagrosamente tê-lo alcançado- Ou então nocautear o menino!! 

Rima- O.O' Tadinhhuuu!!-abraçando Chibi-Shiki

Chibi-Shiki - Papai quer me mataaar!!T.T

Rido- Tá melhor,filhão?!

Violeth- Entendem o porquê de eu me separar?

Rima- Perfeitamente... 

Chibi-Shiki - BUUUUAAAA!!-chorando

Rima - Você só piorou ô besta!!

Violeth pegando o Chibi-Shiki no colo- Pronto,mamãe ta aqui...Já passou...

Chibi-Shiki-

Violeth -Pronto,papai é um homem mau...mamãe cuida de você..

Chibi-Shiki- Mamãe!! D

Rima- QUE KAWAII!! -

Rido- To sobrando aqui...¬¬' Cadê o Ichiou?Vou beber com ele...D

Violeth -Mais um bêbado?Nem pensar!! 

Shiki- UHUWW!! Mais um pra se juntar na gangue!! D

Violeth -Psiiiu...filhinhu...vai com a Rima-chan que a mamãe vai dar um jeito no papai.

Chibi-Shiki -Mamãe vai dar surra no papai?! D

Violeth -Euuu?não!

Shiki- Não mente pro Chibi-Shiki!!

Violeth -Só um pouquinho,filho...mamãe já volta! RIIIDOOOOOOOO!!-correndo atrás dele 

Chibi-Shiki - Bate com toda força mamãe!! D

Violeth -Pode deixar,filhinhu!!-socando o Rido

Rima - Vamos atrás deles?! D

Chibi-Shiki- Aham! -de mão dada com a Rima a versão chibi de Shiki dá um chute em Rido- Muahahahaha!!

Rido -Haruka...meu irmão...é você quem veio me buscar?Oh...mais que luz mais buniiiita...- 

Rima -PAREM!!O BICHO TÁ MORRENDO!! Ò.Ó

Todos param de bater no homem

Chibi-Shiki- êêê ele tá morrendo D!!

Rima - ó.ò...Que família estranha

Violeth -nem me fale...n.n 

Chibi-Shiki- Vamos beber sakê que nem na noite passada Rima-chan?! D

Rima tapa boca de Shiki e faz uma cara um pouco desajeitada

Rima-Vamos tomar sorvete!! ''

Violeth -Sei...¬¬ Bom,eu vou ver como está o Kaname-chan...ele me parecia tão sozinho...huhuhuhu...

Chibi-Shiki- Sei...

Shiki volta ao normal...de uma versão chibi e alegre que sempre queria chocolate para um desanimado...

Shiki- ¬¬

Rima- Shiki!!-abraça

Violeth no mesmo instante para de andar e grita- FILHUUUUU!!VOCÊ TA BEEEM!!-pula nos braços do filho

Shiki- ¬¬

Rima- Vamos Shiki!!Tem uma lojinha de sakê...digo, sorvete aqui perto!! 

Shiki- Tanto faz ¬¬- sendo puxado

Violeth -Ai ai...essas crianças de hoje em dia...u.u Num tem mais respeito pelos pais...só meu filho Shiki que presta...num bebe...num se mete em confusão...ao contrário do traste do meu ex marido...

Rido-X.x - praticamente morto

Violeth vê Shiki e Rima bebendo em um barzinho próximo e tem um tique nervoso

Rido sabe que ficar assustado é pouco quando Violeth tem um tique nervoso ou qualquer outra coisa parecida...

Shiki bêbado- Ops!! o/o

Violeth-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!ÒÓ

Shiki- SHIKI É UM BOM GAROTO!! 3 

Rido- Essa desculpa é furada,filhão...u.u

Shiki- Agora eu sou um bolinho de morango!! x.x- cambaleando

Rima bêbada- Muahaha!!Eu sou um sorvete de chocolate!! 3 -Cai no chão

Violeth- Eu é que num levo isso pra casa...u.u-Indo embora

Rido- Mas você é mãe dele!!

Violeth some e parece que sobra para Rido,certo?!

Rido- Bom...eu sou o vilão,né?u.u-Indo embora também 

Será possível que não exista nenhum bom cidadão capaz de levar dois pobres coitados bêbados de volta para as suas casas??

ò.ó

Rima- x.x- Caída no chão

Shiki- X.X- Caído no chão encostado na parede

Enquanto isso Kaname chega. Kuran Kaname é um vampiro sangue-puro de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos também.Confuso,pergunta para si mesmo após ver os corpos de Shiki e Rima caídos no chão:

Kaname -Ué...o que eu perdi? oO'


End file.
